They Shall Fall
by UnderWaterUnicorn
Summary: He left, trying to prevent a war that has already started. He also doesn't want us to fight in this battle. What does he want us to do? Watch him die while the enemy takes my big brother? I don't think so... -Squeal to One More Down-
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo…I **_**was**_** going to upload this story 2 days ago saying "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" But sadly life got in the way, leaving me with no **me** time! Thus today being a day away from band, I have decided to give you all a hug and upload another story!**

**Ehem, I know I have other stories to update…but I'm not in the mood for _Romance_! More like in the mood for a battle of craziness and all around dark & depressing story!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy (And if you do PLEASE REVIEW)**

* * *

><p>Fog floated above the ground, and rubbed against the dark figures feet. Whispers shook around the air as other voices silently shushed the others once the feet silently hovered across the asphalt. A cape rustled behind the figure as if unseen angles held the black cloth. A hood covered the creatures face with a dark shadow, making him seem faceless.<p>

The figure wondered up a curvy hill that led to a tall dark mansion. Ghosts seemed to be poking heads out from corners of the building as the figure gently knocked on the large door. The door creaked open as thunder boomed after a streak of lightning snapped the darkness with bright light.

A giant, elderly rat answered the door, head dipped down with features dressed in misery. The rat said nothing as he raised his head to study the figure.

The creature did not pull back in fright as the old rat's eyes widened. "I-It…No, no," the rat trembled away from the figure as wind picked up taking the edge of the cape with it.

Suddenly another voice shouted from the background, "Who is it RAT!"

The rat stood with his body shuttering and only managed a weak cry before the voice growled louder, "Answer me!"

"I-I…it can't be!" The rat howled.

Unexpectedly hands snapped out and grabbed the rat by its fur and slammed him against the wall, "Do not speak that way! Answer me fully!" A turtle that held the rat by its fur wore a dark blue bandana and had a bright red scar that outlined the right part of his jaw line.

The rat only snapped his eyes close and managed a trembling finger to the figure that stood there quietly, studying the scene before him.

The turtle glanced at the dark figure before snapping his attention back on the rat, "Well!" The turtle shouted, "Who the hell is it?"

"I-I do not know Leonardo…" The rat whispered.

'Leonardo' slammed the rat harder against the wall, "Do not call me that father! You only address me as sir!"  
>"I-I am…terribly sorry s-s-sir…" The rat cried.<p>

Leonardo unlocked his hold and with out watching the rat plummet to the floor, turned towards the dark figure. "What is your name?"

With out hesitation the hooded figure smirked, "They call me many things. Creature of The Night…" The figure stepped in the house, "Red Masked Object…but I favor," the figure removed his hood, "Ralf."

Leonardo stood there and studied Ralf, "Splinter!"

The rat flinched.

"Go, makes some…_tea_, for our guest."

Splinter stood quickly and left the room.

Leonardo smiled and slung his arm around Ralf leading him into the living room, "What a joy! We have the famous Ralf in our presence tonight!"

"I didn't know my name would reach this dimension," Ralf laughed.

"Oh but it has!" Leonardo chuckled. "There were many stories of an evil turtle jumping dimensions and killing all the Splinters and Leonardo's that were still alive…" Leonardo stepped away from Ralf, "I hope that you are not here to destroy _me_."

Ralf shook his head swiftly, "Oh no! You got it all wrong Leonardo. I only am here to ask from your help."

Leonardo motioned for the turtle to sit, and Ralf did so. "I…" Leonardo sighed, "Do not know. Firstly, my name is not Leonardo; god only knows how dreadful that name is. Call me Ovid,"

"Big change," Ralf lifted an eye ridge.

"Not really," Ovid shrugged. "There is a formation in the stars call 'Leo.' A poet call Ovid, made a poem about the constellation. I found his name to be interesting, even though he is Roman, I still enjoyed the name."

"Better then my name," Ralf joked.

"Now…what do you need my help for?"

A scowl slithered across Ralf as he reached in his cape and brought out a small photo. Tossing it to Ovid, Ralf growled.

"Another one?" Ovid's eyes glittered with excitement.

"He is very annoying, I'll tell you that. Sadly, I have tried to kill him many times, but he won't die." Ralf shrugged. "That's why I'm here…"

"And…this other one?" Ovid pointed towards another figure on the photo.

Ralf gave a curse, "He…is there just to entertain me, nothing more, nothing less."

"What about the others? There are ten of them, is there not?"

"Ya, but I don't know what to do with them."

Ovid bit on his thumb as he studied the picture, "Ten against five? That does not seem fair."

"With the skills that yourself and your brothers have…I doubt it would be an even match for them," Ralf said.

"Yes…Yes…But, I think a good tactic to destroy these turtles is turn one against them. Thus making it nine to six," Ovid smiled evilly.

Ralf grinned, "I like those numbers a lot better. It'll be like taking candy from a baby."

"No," Ovid shook his head, "Like taking a city from the Shredder. So much easier brother, trust me I have done it before."

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE!<br>YAY! Okay no other comments, and yes more evil turtles. AND YES! Sequel to One More Down…  
>Okay please review! PLEASE! It's really easy<strong>

**V**

**See right down there**

**V**

**It's a very pretty button**

**V**

**Very pretty button, says "Review" on it**

**V**

**Riiiggghhhttt there :)**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**No comment….**

**(Don't own the turtles T_T)**

…**Oh right you guys probably want to know who's who…**

**Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello- 2k3**

**Leo, Ralf, Darin, and Mike- MINE**

**Raph, Donny/Don, and Mikey- 80's**

**Have fun memorizing that ^_^**

**Annddd the thanks towards the people who reviewed!**

**Who- Haha, I made you say whoa…**

**Rose- Romance is not my high point in writing…any-who! I am stuck on the next chapter, tis about Leo and Tia getting it ON! ^_^ I probably just made you go "What! No Leonardo is **_mine_**!" But do not fret friend, her time will come  
><strong>***wink*wink***

**Bethany- Sorry...Sorry! I didn't see your review until the very last minute (After I posted this chapter). So now i am back to say, THANK YOU! Oh and for my forgetfulness, you get whatever you want! Next chapter, hugs, candy...ummmmm...happiness! Just you name it and it shall happen. I shall even spill the story line JUST for you! But i cant...unless you have an account. I cant control the eyes of my readers! So...ya! just review is all i need :) Sorry once again.**

**Now you may read…**

* * *

><p><span>Leo's POV<span>

* * *

><p>The enemy…<p>

I had many thoughts on whom or what they are. Is it my brothers? The cat called Klunk that watches me from the edge of the couch? Or is it my own shadow? I fear that my shadow is my greatest enemy. I fear that it may turn against me…even, turn against my brothers. But I wouldn't let that happen. But how can I not let that happen if I'm not watching? That is why I work so hard, by meditating keeping my mind at rest and clear on my main objectives. Though…I am _scared_. I wouldn't admit it to them, but I am scared beyond comprehension. So very, very scared. Thoughts race threw my mind like lightning streaking across the sky. What if I can't protect them? What if they die…and I'm not there to ketch them when they fall? What if all my fear clouds my mind, making it hard to collect myself if something happens? But one thought slammed into my thoughts every second…What if, I become there enemy? What if…_**I**_…am there destruction? My eye slowly clouds with tears, but I don't let them fall, because I'm there leader and there big brother…I will not show weakness in battle nor will I show weakness towards them, because the solders of a team can only be as tough as there leader. Oh how wrong that saying is…

* * *

><p>I woke with the sudden blare of a loud <em>beep<em>.

_Beep_…

_Beep_…

_Beep_…

_BEEP!_

I swung my hand around to hit the top of my alarm clock, silencing the annoying sound. Sighing in relief I turned to my side, only to be greeted by pain flaring threw my side. Wincing, I sat up and clenched my head trying to calm down the sudden _thump_ that pounded like a base drum. I blinked heavily then turn towards the small clock that sat on my nightstand. _7:36 p.m., _rubbing my eye I stared at it flabbergasted, "What?"

I already missed my morning meditation, and now I missed my practice. Setting down the clock, I jumped out of bed and rushed to my door only to find it locked –no barricaded for the outside!

Raising my fist I pounded on the door, "Hey! Open this door!"

Abruptly, voices whispered from the other side of the door. "Do you think he'll get mad?" –Mikey-

"I think he's already mad, bro." Michelangelo shuttered.

"Well what do we do?" Mike asked slowly.

"I don't know, you're the oldest," Mikey hissed.

"Just by a couple of years," Mike shot back.

"Hey guys-" Michelangelo started.

"Ya but when people get older, aren't they supposed to be…like, wiser or something?" Mikey questioned.

"Not for us they don't," Mike giggled.

Silence followed.

"Are you saying we're stupid?" Michelangelo asked slowly.

"Well obviously," Mike snorted.

"Wait," Mikey paused, "that means you're stupid two! 'Cause you said, 'Not for _us_…'"

"No I didn't…I said '_you_,' not '_us_.'"

"No you said _us_!" Michelangelo cheered.

Resting my head against the door I sighed, "Guy's?"

The talking stopped…"Maybe, he'll think we aren't here." Mikey whispered.

"Well if you keep talkin'," A slap sounded followed by a whine from Mikey.  
>"Raph," I knocked on the door again, "Can you let me out?"<p>

"Nah, Leonardo said you have to sleep," Raphael snickered.

"Well I said let to let me out, so you better do so!"

"No can do, papa bear."

I sighed again…a plan, I needed a plan. Snapping my fingers I smiled and put on a gloomy voice, "Okay…well I guess you guys can't go out on a rooftop run…I was going to let you go…without me or Leonardo." Sighing I straightened up, "Oh well!"

Walking back to my bed I heard quick shuffling then my door being driven open.

"Hey look!" Mike screeched, "Leonardo said you could come out now."

Smiling I walked out of my room ignoring the furniture pilled in the hallway. Skipping down the steeps, I smiled brightly at my younger brother sitting at the table sipping tea.

"Hello Leonardo," I sung as I grabbed myself some tea.

"Leo…" Leonardo whined.

"Never underestimate the power of negotiating, brother." As I sipped some of my tea I saw my five brother's head for the door, "Hey!"

They turned swiftly, grinning madly, "Yes."

"Don't forget to get the Don's." They nodded as some skipped ahead and some went to go get there purple banded brothers.

Leonardo's eye's flashed, "You're letting them out?"

"Ya..."

"But-"

"Look Leonardo, it happened like almost two years ago…okay?"

Leonardo only nodded in response.

I stood up and whispered, "I'm going to go meditate." Again Leonardo only nodded.

* * *

><p>As I entered the dojo my skin started to crawl, it felt 20 degrease lower. Snapping my eye towards each shadow of the room, a sudden gleam of metal caught my attention. Slowly sliding out one of my katana I rested it at my side ready to attack.<p>

"Come out now," I snapped quietly.

"_Leo_…" A voice hummed cheerfully, it sounded of a little girl.

"Hello?" I questioned taking slow steps towards the right side of the room.

"_Leo_…_Leeeooo_!"

"Hello?"

"_Come here_…_Leo_…_come here_."

Without question I moved slowly towards the shadows, the gleam of metal quickening. Suddenly everything stopped, my breath was quickly hitched in my throat, and I could see a cloud hover in front of me, "_Leo_…" I found myself shaking not from the cold, crisp air, but from _fear_. The mist seemed to lung at me taking me to the ground making my sword clatter across the ground and spin away form me. A voice hissed in my face, the sound was ear piercing like nails against a chock board.

"_Five will come_

_There hold on one is never_

_The will shall be challenged _

_And nine is without one…"_

Weight pressed down on my chest making it impossible to scream. "_Leo_…" The voice chanted over and over again till darkness engulfed my world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are :) Aw man, I'll let ya…fun chapter.<br>I'm not going to update next weekend, cause that's when I go to New York and spend a week there…**

**Soooo, please please please please please PLEASE review…would make my week.**

**Please review... :( I've had a bad week if that counts for reviews...NO FLAMES!**

**Reviews only!**


End file.
